Everything You Want
by HellsGate969
Summary: Dillon expressed his feelings to Ziggy. Unfortunately the way he expresses them leave many shocked and horrified. A one-shot aided by the help of a great song Everything You Want.


"Everything You Want"__

_**Somewhere there's speaking**_

_**It's already coming in**_

_**Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind**_

_**You never could get it**_

_**Unless you were fed it **_

_**Now you're here and you don't know why**_

_** But under skinned knees and the skid marks**_

_**Past the places where you used to learn**_

_**You howl and listen**_

_**Listen and wait for the Echoes of angels who won't return**_

He was not jealous. He didn't remotely have any urges to tear that arm apart. The arm that was currently resting, too comfortably, on Ziggy's shoulder. The arm that seemed to be goading Dillon for no reason. Anyway why was he upset, its not like Ziggy couldn't have other male friends. Unfortunately "that" hand chose that moment to move and ruffle Ziggy's thick hair and Dillon snapped.

….

Summer watched in amusement and concern as Ziggy and his new friend Andrew joked around. She was happy for Ziggy, she really was but she was also worried. If the vein on Dillon's jaw was anything to go by, Andrew was about to hit the floor. She looked back at Ziggy and shook her head. Ziggy was clueless to Dillon's emotions. Well knowing Dillon he probably doesn't know either why he wants to punch out Andrews light she thought.

…..

Scott was pretending to help Flynn make his smoothie. In reality his attention was more focused on Dillon and Ziggy's new _beau,_ as Gemma called it. "Hey I know I'm not that interesting but at least take pity on the smoothie." Flynn Scottish accent cut through Scott as his attention shifted from the garage and to his friend. "Sorry Flynn," apologized Scott.

"It's alright mate, I can see why your eyes might have….drifted," replied Flynn as his own eyes glanced at Dillon's face. "If looks could kill, Andrew would be already dead and buried."

"I don't know why they just can't admit their feelings to each other. Dillon already knows that Ziggy's gay and more then has a liking for him. This is becoming a problem and the last thing we need is another issue to interfere with our team," lectured Scott. Flynn just stared and shook his head at there leader stupid words. "Scott, you always forget one thing." "What," asked Scott?

Summer, who had just heard Scott's passionate speech about the inner workings of there team replied before Flynn could. "The fact that Dillon is not aware of his own, let alone Ziggy's feelings.

_**He's everything you want**_

_**He's everything you need**_

_**He's everything inside of you**_

_**That you wish you could be**_

_**He says all the right things**_

_**At exactly the right time**_

_**But he means nothing to you**_

_**And you don't know why **_

_**You're waiting for someone **_

_**To put you together**_

_**You're waiting for someone to push you away**_

_**There's always another wound to discover**_

_**There's always something more you wish he'd say **_

As Scott, Summer and Flynn argued about the inner mind of one black ranger. The other occupants of the garage decided to make an appearance. Gem, Gemma and K were in a hushed and serious discussion as they appeared from the lab. Ignoring the arguing rangers, they suddenly stopped at the sight of a stranger. "Who is this," asked Dr. K.

Her question caught the attention of everyone except a fuming black ranger. Ziggy, breathless with laughter, was the one to reply. "This is Andrew, my childhood friend from the orphanage."

Andrew, a smart yet funny guy, laughed good naturedly and ruffled Ziggy's hair. "Yeah we go way back."

_**But you'll just sit tight And watch it unwind**_

_**It's only what you're asking for**_

_**And you'll be just fine**_

_**With all of your time**_

_**It's only what you're waiting for Out of the island**_

_**Into the highway**_

_**Past the places where you might have turned**_

_**You never did notice**_

_**But you still hide away**_

_**The anger of angels who won't return **_

Suddenly there was a black blur and a yelp of pain. The garage was frozen in horror as Andrew was thrown against the garage wall. A moan of pain startled everyone awake. Summer and Ziggy rushed to Andrew and Dr. K, Scott and Flynn surrounded Dillon to hold him back. "Dillon, control yourself," yelled Scott ,locking an arm around his chest, holding him back. Flynn and Dr. K each took an arm as Dillon tried to break through. Gem and Gemma watched the chaos with amusement in their eyes.

…

Ziggy was frozen on his spot as Andrew landed with a thud. _What the hell just happened_ he thought? Andrews moan of pain had him rushing to his side as Ziggy's mind jumbled through shock, confusion and anger. "Andrew, Andrew are you okay." Ziggy cupped Andrew's head as he looked up ,dazed, and tried to smile but ended up wincing. Making sure that Andy was not in anyway permantly damaged, Ziggy stood up letting his concern fade away as anger filled him. Leaving Summer to look after his friend, Ziggy stormed his way to Dillon. Thrusting his face in Dillon's personal space, face twisted in anger Ziggy started to berate him. "What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have a screw loose or something? He tapped Dillon's head with his knuckles, so gone in his anger that he missed Dillon's body starting to vibrate with anger. " Who the hell do you think are," continued Ziggy?

Feeling Dillon's shaking body, Scott tried to stop Ziggy, "Uh…Ziggy..Ziggy Why don't we discuss this later. Why don't you help Andrew to the sick bay and let Dr. K take a look at him." Furious but worried about his friend, Ziggy shook his head and begin to turn.

"NO!" Ziggy was surprised when a hand shot out and grabbed his forearm. Forcefully turned around, Ziggy was thrown in for another shock as Dillon broke free of Scott and the rest of the gang. Grabbing both Ziggy's forearm, who by the way protested loudly, he brought Ziggy closer until he was flush against Dillon's body. Ziggy's protest died down as he furiously blushed against Dillon's black ranger jacket. "No," Dillon repeated softly as Ziggy's eyes turned toward his face.

Before another word could be exchanged, Dillon swooped down and placed his lips upon Ziggy. Ziggys mind went blank as those lips descended. He was overtaken by a passionate kiss filled with frustration, jealousy and love. Dillon softly bit Ziggy's bottom lip and as they parted, he lost himself in the sensation. Dillon ravaged Ziggy's mouth like he was eating his favorite desert. The kiss soon became softer and finally stopped when Ziggy broke away to take a breath.

Ziggy mind was in turmoil, emotions rushed through him but one stood out the most, pure and utter happiness. He looked up with a smile at Dillon, anger all but forgotten and before he could say a word, his lips were once more captured. Dillon picked up Ziggy, bridal style, and carried him to his black Pontiac Fire Bird. In two minutes they were both gone, leaving behind a silent garage.

Everyone around them just watched, some in amusement, others in shock and one very smug. "Could that be considered kidnapping," joked Andrew, breaking the silence? "I don't think Ziggy would mind," murmured Summer.

Suddenly Gem and Gemma shouted together, "Dillon went BOOM,"

_**I am everything you want**_

_**I am everything you need**_

_**I am everything inside of you**_

_**That you wish you could be**_

_**I say all the right things**_

_**At exactly the right time**_

_**But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why**_

_**And I don't know why**_

_**Why**_

_**I don't know **_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Please review and make my day.


End file.
